pokedigifakemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Pika-Monika/Anime Digimon/Odcinki/DA005
Kategoria:Własna twórczość 'Powrót.' W poprzednim odcinku: Dziwna moc zwabiła Ikę i Jun do dziwnej jaskini, a kiedy tam weszły pojawił się dziwny ptakopodobny digimon i porwał Renamon i Sweet! Teraz wszyscy próbują wydostać się z pułapki. Przenieśmy się do miejsca, gdzie po raz ostatni widzieliśmy Ikę oraz Jun, czyli do groty w której czekają. I czekają.. I... Czekają... J: Ika, chyba pomoc nie nadejdzie. I: Znalazła się geniuszka, przecież wiem! J: *-,-* No dobra, może chodźmy dalej? Nie chcę tu zostać jeszcze ani na moment. I: Na reszcie dobrze gadasz, Juna! J: Ta... Dzięki... Ruszyły więc dalej przed siebie, lecz niestety nigdzie nie widziały wyjścia. Obie straciły nadzieję. I: No dobra... Chyba utknęłyśmy tu na zawsze... I chyba pierwszy raz od podróży w oku Iki pojawiła się jedna, mała łza. Plik:ika3.jpg J: Ika, czy ty... Czy ty płaczesz? I: Co?! Nie! I szybko obtarła łzę. Teraz zajrzyjmy nieco do Sweet i Renamon, którym wcale nie jest do śmiechu. R: Wymyśliłaś już coś, Sweet? S: Niee.. Jeszcze nie, ale na pewno uda mi się coś wykombinować! Jestem pewna! Na sto procent! Sto procent trwało sto minut, albo nawet i więcej. Jednak nagle Sweet rozpromieniła się i uśmiechnęła wesoło. 210px S: Już wiem! R: Serio? ---- Nieco dalej... J: Ika, czemu walisz głową w ścianę? I: Bo chcę się wydostać, nie widać? J: Ale łeb se rozwalisz... I: Przynajmniej się stąd wydostanę! Jeszcze kilka razy uderzyła głową w ścianę i usiadła. Teraz to i ona spanikowała. I: Ludzie, gdzie ja jestem?! J: O to samo chciałam zapytać się Ciebie... I: Weź mnie nie wnerwiaj! Tym czasem Renamon i Sweet próbują zrealizować plan. R: O ile dobrze zrozumiałam, szukamy kogoś do pomocy, najlepiej kogoś, kto zna to miejsce? Nie jesteś zbyt twórczym Digimonem, ale przynajmniej coś wymyśliłyśmy. S: Raczej ja wymyśliłam, ale OK. Dobra, to chodźmy! Szukały tak sporo, aż nagle Sweet zauważyła jakiegoś Digimona, i to bardzo podobnego do niej. Cupimon: Czy my jesteśmy spokrewnieni? S: Nie wiem, chyba nie. Jestem Sweet, pomożesz nam się stąd wydostać? Cu: No pewnie, chodź za mną. A... A to kto jest? S: To? To jest Renamon. (chwila przerwy) ... :3 R: A ty się w ogóle jakoś nazywasz Cupimon? Cu: Tak. Nazywam się Arthur. S: Miło poznać, to wyprowadzisz nas z tego "czegoś"? Ar: To coś to mój dom, no ale dobrze. Chodźcie za mną! Warto by było zajrzeć teraz do Jun i Iki, chociaż może lepiej nie, bo one już nie wytrzymują i zaczynają kląć... Uwierzcie mi, nie chcecie tego słuchać. Tak więc nowy przyjaciel Arthut, Sweet i Renamon zmierzają ku końcowi miejsca który okazuje się domem poznanego Cupimona. W końcu udało im się wydostać. S: Dziękuję Ci Arthur, bez Ciebie nie dalibyśmy rady. Czy wiesz może gdzie jest tajemnicza grota która zwabia ludzi? R: Są tam nasze właścicielki, a raczej właścicielka jej i moja pani która uważa się za królową świata. Ar: *śmiech* Dobrze, zaprowadzę Was tam. A kiedy wszyscy weszli do jaskini szybko odnaleźli właścicielki. S: Jun! Jun! J: Sw.. Sweet? S: Jun, to ja! Jun przytuliła swojego Digimona, natomiast Ika nawet nie spojrzała na Renamon. Było jej to obojętne, chociaż poczuła ulgę w sercu że w końcu ktoś je uratuje. Sweet odskoczyła pomalutku od Jun. Plik:sweet.jpg S: Jun, ten Cupimon który stoi za mną to Arthut, pomógł nam się wydostać. J: Jestem Ci wdzięczna, Arthur. I po rozmowie wszyscy wyszli z jaskini. Ika poszła trochę na przód, a Renamon niechętnie stąpała dwa kroki za nią. I: Renamon. R: Co? I: *wzdycha* Dzięki, że pomogłaś nam się wydostać z jaskini.. A potem sporo ją wyprzedziła. Renamon chciała się lekko uśmiechnąć, lecz teko nie zrobiła. Postanowiła, że to jeszcze nie pora. Czy Arthut jeszcze kiedyś spotka Renamon, Sweet i innych? A może ktoś dołączy się do ich Team'u? Dowiecie się w następnym odcinku! Ciąg dalszy nastąpi.